


Sing For Me

by logarhythm



Series: Reunion Has Come [2]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: EVE - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Music, Plot, Post-Series, Reunion Fic, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logarhythm/pseuds/logarhythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Nezumi's disappearance, Shion writes him a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, this is kind of long for what was originally intended to be a drabble. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Also, reposted from ff.net, so embarrassing old fic is embarrassing.

"Contact Nezumi?"

Shion nodded as he chewed his lip anxiously. "Yeah. I know it's probably a stupid thing to ask, since when Nezumi wants to be not contactable, he's definitely not contactable… But I thought maybe you have some connections – some people you know, who know people. That sort of thing – and you could maybe, I don't know – contact them? Just to see if he's –"

"Yeah, yeah," Inukashi shushed him impatiently. "Jeez, you talk a lot. I  _do_  know some people who know some people – but I'm not sure if they know  _Nezumi_."

Shion had been expecting this answer. He  _knew_  that the likelihood of Nezumi being within his grasp after so long was microscopic – and that the probability of Inukashi having the ability to contact Nezumi was also inconceivable, because otherwise they would have sent a message to the mysterious rat long before now.

He knew, but it still  _hurt_.

"Uh-" Inukashi stuttered, seeing the shattered look in those intense violet eyes. They immediately felt an irrational rush of guilt. They quietly mumbled, "I can try, though."

Shion mentally berated himself for the fiery explosion of emotion in his chest. "Thank you – thank you so much, Inukashi!" he said far too eagerly. He drew the shorter person into his chest in a tight hug, ignoring the muffled cries of protest. "Thank you," he mumbled into their hair.

"Okay, okay," Inukashi said irritably, pushing Shion off them. "You gotta give me a message."

Shion blinked.

"What, you hadn't thought the plan that far through?" Inukashi guffawed. "I need something to give him when I contact him – it's not like he's just an itty-bitty phone call away and I can hand you the receiver. Just tell me – or give me, whatever – what you want to give him and I'll see if I can get it to him." Inukashi put a mocha hand on their hip. "But I warn ya, it might take a while. Days, weeks, months. And it probably won't ever reach that rat at all. So don't hold your breath."

"It's fine, I'll have something ready by tomorrow when I come to work," Shion responded with a wide grin. "And it's okay if it doesn't get to him – I'm not stupid, I know the odds aren't in my favour… But I'm just grateful for your effort and help." Shion let out a bubbly laugh. "I'll never know if it's possible if I don't try, right?"

Inukashi  _tsked_. "Yeah, yeah. Don't look at me like that – it's creeping me out."

Shion laughed.

 

* * *

 

To be honest, when Shion had told Inukashi he would be ready with a message by tomorrow, he had been feeling a little giddy and – frankly – had been just _speaking_  rather than  _thinking._

Shion sighed, placing his pen down next to the blank paper.  _What do I say?_

Nezumi had been MIA for over three years now, and lots of things had happened in Shion's life. With the help of the Restoration Committee, Shion had been able to restore electricity to most of the West Block and the profit from the now rather popular marketplace there had given its inhabitants enough money for enough food to survive. He'd also set up a sort of government record – except since No. 6 was currently lacking a government, the files were run by Shion and a few colleagues. The record was nothing more than a list of every person currently living in No. 6 and the surrounding blocks. They were all registered with a fingerprint, which helped many other departments in the building, especially the sparse police force. Due to some outdated law about having a legal guardian up until the age of eighteen, Karan had generously adopted Inukashi into the family – since they had been only fifteen at the time and lacked a living family member – and Inukashi had then proceeded to adopt baby Shion; not to mention that a few months ago, Karan had also finally accepted Rikiga's proposal, meaning Shion's family had greatly expanded in the space of only a year. Then, shortly after the irrigation and sewage system breakthrough, Shion had been promoted to the chairman of the Restoration Committee and had finally moved out of his mother's house, into a modest but comfortable apartment near the park where he used to work all those years ago, and had decided to finish his formal education in evening classes – and just last week, he'd been accepted into the top university in the city and was expecting to begin his course in three months' time.

All this had happened… And yet as soon as Shion lifted the pen over the paper, he was at a loss for words.

_What can I possibly say to Nezumi? I could bore him by regaling my success during the period we've been apart, spend pages and pages on the details of everything that's changed in the world we knew together… but I feel it's not enough. I don't want to tell him about the electricity grid or the funds I've pumped into the West Block or the adoption of Inukashi and baby Shion – because when it comes to Nezumi, none of that seems to matter._

Shion closed his eyes, and exhaled.

_All that matters is you._

 

* * *

 

"You have it? Jesus, I thought you were joking."

Shion laughed, handing the neatly folded paper to his sibling. "When I say something, I mean it."

Inukashi took the proffered paper and glanced at it – before doing a double-take as he caught a glimpse of its content. "Wait, Shion – what is this? Can I look?" At Shion's affirmative – though embarrassed – nod, they unfolded the parchment. "No way," Inukashi whispered.

"Well," Shion began to explain, uncertainty boiling in his gut at Inukashi's expression. "I tried to write a letter but it didn't really work out – I felt like no matter what I said, it wouldn't convey my feelings to him properly. He's always told me that I'm bad with words, after all." Shion laughed awkwardly. "So, I, uh… I thought about what language he communicates in, and I… yeah."

Inukashi barked out a short laugh, not tearing their eyes off the paper, though it seemed a bit forced. "I didn't know you were musical, too. Just how many talents are you hiding, eh, Shion?"

Shion smiles at his shoelaces. "Yeah, well… I took piano lessons as a kid, and I… It's good that those skills are finally useful for something."

"I don't get any of it… But I'm sure that bastard will understand. He seems to understand everything, especially with you, for some reason." Inukashi re-folded the paper – far more haphazardly than Shion's original folds – and stuffed it in their bag with a wry smirk. "After all the effort you put in, I can hardly let this paper lose its track. I'll make sure to deliver it to him in person." They ruffle Shion's snowy hair. "Wait for me, yeah?"

Shion beamed at them with a sparkle in his eyes that had been missing for three years.

 

* * *

 

"Damn," Shion muttered under his breath with mild irritation. He wiped the eraser dust off the paper and glared at the crease he'd created – he'd been trying to keep this form tidy and presentable.

He'd immersed himself in work over the past few months to distract himself from the nagging longing for Nezumi which had been rekindled in full by the letter incident. Now, despite being four years wiser, older and more mature, each day seemed to hurt just as it had done when they'd first separated. Shion was entirely back to square one.

The lack of reply dulled his hopes even further.

It had been three months since Inukashi had left and not a word from either of them. Shion at first had wondered idly if Inukashi had died somewhere along the way, in the rough terrain between city-states – but had quickly dismissed it, because Inukashi would not die so quietly and modestly.

Shion was  _determined_  to keep believing.

_Riiing riiing – riiing riiing – riiing rii-_  "Hello?"

" _Shion? That you?_ "

Shion bit back a sigh. For just a moment, he had believed too much. "Ah, Rikiga-san. Yeah, it's me. Can I help you?"

" _Shion, you gotta – oh my god, I can't believe it – It's totally unreal. I mean all this time, and you – you just… But I couldn't do it. I'm a cynical old man and you're young and – Jesus fucking Christ, I never thought – never – Shion. You just, you know – I really hope you're right. All this time, I never said – I never told you – I never said that I didn't believe, but I didn't. Maybe for a month but then I just couldn't because he's not that sort of person – or at least – I thought – but you did. All this time Shion, you believed – completely – and Inukashi – you didn't tell me where the kid went! Why didn't you tell me you sent the brat to find Eve?"_

Shion snapped out of his distant state. "What? Wait – what? Rikiga-san, did you just – how –?"

" _Shion, you're such an – Jesus – I was so – I was worried sick but then Inukashi arrived at my door looking all beat and bruised and looking like they hadn't slept in days and then – then –_ "

"Then what?" Shion urgently pushed. "What happened? Were they okay? Was –"  _Was Nezumi there?_

" _Then they said you sent them off on a wild goose chase looking for Eve with a letter, and they barged in my house and ate Karan's bread right off the shelf, without even paying, the brat –_ " Rikiga's tone of voice had become less riddled with worry and more annoyed, and Shion stopped listening.

"Did Inukashi still have the letter with them?" he asked firmly, cutting off his stepfather's rambling.

" _Uh… Actually, now that you mention it, Shion… They didn't."_

Shion felt his heart speed up and his breathing get heavier. "So…" He didn't dare let himself think the logical conclusion.

" _I guess they must've managed to deliver it._ " Still, Rikiga voiced Shion's thoughts.

"Yeah…"

Shion was certain Rikiga was still talking, but for some reason the sound wasn't reaching his ears. There was just a single thought in his mind at that moment.

_Nezumi._

Even if Nezumi hadn't returned – which he obviously hadn't, otherwise Rikiga would have mentioned it – he had received his 'letter' to him, which Shion hoped with all his heart would properly convey his feelings to him, and persuade him to come back home.

"–  _wasn't far from here, actually. At least, not as far as they'd thought he would be. Near No. 5, apparently."_

"Sorry," Shion apologized, stumbling back into the conversation, "what were you saying?"

Rikiga snorted on the other end of the line. " _Just saying how Inukashi mentioned how close Eve is to here. That's why they found him in just a month. I mean, in three years – even if he was just walking – he could easily be on the other side of the world. But just a month away on foot? I mean, that's gotta be saying something._ "

Shion's throat went dry. "Yeah," he choked out, his voice hoarse. "Yeah, I guess it does."

_Just a month away on foot._

The sentence ricocheted around Shion's head like a stray bullet, bursting brain cells as it went.  _Just a month away on foot. Just a month away on foot. Just a monthawayonfoot. Justamonthawayonfootjustamonthawayfootjustmonthawaymonthawaymonthawaymonthmonthmonth_

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Shion."

A mug of white coffee was handed to him and he accepted it gratefully. "Hello, Charles."

The large man grinned at him as he dropped gracelessly into the adjacent seat at the vast meeting table. "You still working? At this hour?"

Shion nodded with a sigh. "There's a lot of paperwork to do." He signed the paper in front of him with a flourish of blue ink, as if to emphasise his point.

Charles mimicked his sigh gruffly. "If the best thing you have to do on a Friday night is paperwork, then that's a problem that needs to be sorted. Pronto."

An ivory eyebrow rose. "What are you suggesting?" Shion asked with a chuckle. "I'm not going to a bar with you again."

Charles shuddered. "Heaven  _forbid –_  I don't want a repeat of that last episode. Shion, that guy needed  _stitches._  I didn't know you could punch that hard."

"Neither did I."

"But anyway," Charles says quickly, veering away from that conversation topic, "I wasn't suggesting a bar. Maybe… I don't know, a party. Or a nightclub. Or hell, even the cinema. Just something other than  _work_."

Shion's lips twist into an amused grimace. "Parties and nightclubs aren't my thing. Too noisy, too crowded and too much alcohol."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

Shion glanced up at his beefy colleague. "What?" he said, his tone laced with suspicion and his lavender eyes narrowed. "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything," Charles protested innocently. "I just… saw this poster on the street, and thought it looked more… 'your thing'."

A scuffed sheet of glossy paper was slid towards him across the glass desk. Shion eyed it for a moment and quickly dismissed it; the poster featured a beautiful woman, shining and sparkling in a long evening gown and gemstone jewellery. "What is it?" Shion asked incredulously. From the lighting cast on the woman, it appeared she was on stage when the photo had been taken – or it had been edited to appear that way, at least. "Opera?"

"Not quite, but close. She's a travelling musician, quite famous in No. 3, I hear. I went to see one of her performances with my girlfriend a couple of years ago while we were on holiday there – I have to say, she was  _amazing_. The best voice I've ever heard."

"Really?" Shion inquired, a thought suddenly occurring to him that he knew he shouldn't be thinking of…  _But still…_  "What was her name?"

Charles scoffed. "Real name? No idea. That's one of the reasons she's popular; she's mysterious – no one knows a thing about her. Name, age, birthplace – nothing. But I do know her stage name – what was it…" He paused in thought, scratching his strong jaw idly.

Violet eyes blinked. He could feel his breathing growing heavier with a mixture of excitement and fear, and the oxygen was beginning to make him a little light-headed.

"Ah yeah, that was it," Charles said after a moment. "Her name was Eve."

Shion's lungs exploded and he was faintly aware of hearing himself hyperventilating; Charles's worried voice echoed emptily around his skull as he staggered out of his chair, and then his vision went black.

 

* * *

 

"Oi, wake up!"

Shion blinked blearily. "Huh…?" he croaked, and cleared his throat. "What's…"

"Shhh, it's okay." He heard his mother's gentle voice soothe him and a slender hand stroke his hair. "You just fainted. It was probably overwork – you're spending all your time working nowadays, Shion. It's bad for your health."

Shion attempted to sit up, and was able to do so with a little help from Karan. He glanced around the room – his room. His living room. "How did I –"

"This old guy dragged your ass over here." This voice was not his mothers. It was rough and brusque – the voice that had woken him up. He looked behind him and spotted Inukashi lounging in his armchair, curled up with their knees to their chest.

Shion turned to look for the 'old guy' who had taken him home – and found Charles hovering next to his mantelpiece, his lined face the very picture of anxiety.

"Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly, striding over to Shion. "I mean one moment we were talking, and the next you just started hyperventilating and then you collapsed – shit, I thought you'd  _died_  or something –"

"I'm fine," Shion reassured the older man, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Really, Charles, I'm fine. There's no need to worry. I was just… a bit shocked."

Yes, it was coming back to him now. Charles had shown him a photo – a poster – of Nezumi, and had then implied he was in town, and Shion had been stressed and tired, and it had simply been the last straw for his wearied mind.

"Was it about that poster I showed you? Do you know her or something?"

Shion tried a smile, but he was sure it looked more like a grimace. "Something like that. But honestly, I'm  _fine_. I just need some sleep and a glass of water."

Charles hurried out of the room with a quick, "I'll get you one."

"Poster?" Inukashi asked as soon as he was gone. "What poster? Of who?"

Shion cleared his throat. "Nezumi. Or," he added, "more accurately, Eve."

The silence in the room was so tangible Shion could taste it.

Charles burst into the room, and the tense atmosphere was broken. "Here."

"Thanks." Shion sipped the icy water and immediately felt better. "Wow, that's good."

"You just need to take better care of yourself," Karan said. "Drink more, eat more, sleep more – work less."

Shion chuckled. "That's a good motto. Maybe I'll do that."

"We can start on the 'work less' thing at the weekend, if you'd like," Charles suggested. "I mean, if you're up for it. Being sick and all."

"I'm not sick, just tired," Shion corrected. "But yes, I think I will go somewhere. Do something that isn't work for a change."

Charles grinned. "You want to come too?" he asked the other occupants of the room. "It's more fun if there are more people."

"Saturdays are a busy day at the bakery," Karan replied with a smile. "But thank you for offering."

Three pairs of eyes turned to Inukashi, who had happily been tuning out the conversation. Eventually, they caught on, and took on a deer-in-the-headlights expression. "What?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to go out with us tomorrow," Shion explained as he cradled the glass of water. "We could invite Rikiga-san too."

Inukashi scoffed. "Well, maybe. If I have nothing better to do."

Shion beamed. "Great."

"Where were you thinking of going?" Charles asked. "You want to see Eve?"

White locks bobbed as Shion nodded. "Yeah, I would. That's okay with you, right, Inukashi?"

Inukashi shrugged casually. "Whatever. I guess I can put up with that bastard for a few hours if it makes you feel better."

Shion grinned. "I know you like Eve's singing as much as I do."

"Shut up and drink your water."

 

* * *

 

The queue was long. The five of them – Shion, Inukashi, Charles, Rikiga and Karan too – waited with varying levels of patience for two hours in the cold, dank West Block streets before it was finally their turn to collect their tickets.

"That'll be five gold," the lanky teenager in the ticket booth said, his voice dripping with boredom. This was evidently not his favourite thing to be doing on a Saturday night.

"Five gold?" Inukashi echoed as Shion graciously paid up. They cast a shocked glance at their friends. "No way. Eve never used to charge that much!"

"It appears he got pretty famous in No. 3 or wherever he's been for the last four years; thinks he's worth more than a three-course meal," Rikiga commented sourly, though he was clearly eager to see the performance as he strode into the theatre ahead of the group.

Shion followed behind. He would usually have defended Nezumi against such harsh comments – but as he entered the familiar building, he felt a thick wave of anxiety wash over him.  _It's real_ , he thought to himself, wringing his hands as he scoured the rows of chairs for his allocated seat.  _This is really happening._   _I'm going to see Nezumi._

_Nezumi._

The group found their seats, and Shion was shoved into a seat between Inukashi and Charles, his mother and Rikiga taking the seats to Inukashi's right. He glanced at Charles, who seemed totally oblivious to the nervous intensity being emitted by the other four members of the group at the prospect of once again seeing the elusive rat.

"Shut up," one young woman in the row in front of them whispered harshly. "They're starting."

The couple who had been talking quickly quieted down.

The burgundy curtains slowly lifted in a single majestic movement, and Shion was already enraptured. For on the stage stood a single being; a single entity whose face had haunted Shion's dreams for the last eight years.

"Thank you all for coming tonight."

The voice that rang out clearly, in a smooth, rich tone that was pleasantly bitter was the very same voice that Shion had been shouted at by, and comforted by, and which had whispered, " _If this was a knife, you'd be dead_ " and which had yelled, " _I was trying to protect you_ ".

Eve smiled. "Tonight, I won't be performing any starring roles. No queens, or scorned wives, or star-crossed lovers." She paused as deep, grey eyes that shone like the moon searched the audience. "Tonight, I'm going to sing."

There was a roar of applause and appreciative yells, at which her expression softened slightly.

"This is a new song, one I haven't before had the opportunity to share with you… I hold this song close to my heart, but I haven't had time to practice it as I only received it last week – so I hope you have the generosity to forgive me if I err."

The crowd erupted again, and one loud voice in particular was heard to shout, "Of course we'll forgive you!"

Eve chuckled slightly. "Thank you."

She turned and gestured subtly at the man sitting at the piano, who tilted his head and began to play.

Shion almost choked. " _Oh my god._ "

"What?" Charles whispered with a mixture of irritation at the performance being interrupted and concern at Shion's expression.

But Shion didn't reply, because Eve had begun to sing.

Her voice was clear and smooth, easily reaching the ears of the entire hall despite the lack of a microphone. It was deep but feminine with a sweet lilt to it that rendered the theatre silent.

Eve's pastel blue figure blurred, and Shion belatedly realised he was crying.

The voice washed over him and he felt as if he was being cleansed; as if he was forgiven, like the hand of god had just caressed him.

But all songs had to end, and as the crowd cheered and whistled, Shion choked out a sob.

Inukashi turned to him. "What? Shion, what's wrong?"

Shion shook his head. "No," he managed to get out in a strangled voice. "It's not… Nezumi, he –" Shion smothered his face with his coat sleeve and sobbed into it, "It's mine."

"What's yours?"

"The  _song_. It's mine," Shion cried. "It's the one I wrote, the one I sent – you gave him, Inukashi. My letter."

A stunned silence enwrapped them.

" _Oh_ ," Rikiga mumbled quietly.

After a brief moment, Charles said, "Wait, hang on a minute."

"What?" Inukashi snapped.

Charles narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Who's Nezumi? What letter? What's this got to do with Eve?"

Karan sighed. "It's a long story. Perhaps a story better not told now, of all times…"

"Yeah, probably best," Rikiga agreed, glancing back at the stage – but it was empty now. "Where'd that rat get off to…"

Shion stood suddenly, overtaken by an overwhelming desire to see the man who had occupied every thought, every cell of his brain since he left. "I'm going to find him."

"Wait –"

He was vaguely aware of questions and protests being thrown at him, but he wasn't concentrating on those now. He made a beeline for the backstage entrance – which was where Nezumi would be.

"Sorry, I can't let you in."

Shion stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the beefy, suited man. "But I –"

"No visitors unless you have a pass."

"I don't have a pass…"

"Then you can't go in. Sorry, kid, those are the rules."

Shion chewed his lip furiously. He  _needed_ to see Nezumi – "But you don't  _understand_ , I need to see Nezumi right now –"

A strong hand gripped his shoulder firmly. "No."

" _Nezumi!_ " Shion cried out in desperation, fighting against the larger man's grip even though he knew it was a wasted effort. "Nezumi, I know you're there! It's Shion!" He struggled against the iron grip and glared at its owner. "Let me in!"

"Not unless you have a backstage –"

"Shion?"

Both men turned to face the quiet voice. It belonged to a tall man dressed only in a pair of worn khakis and a vest, rouged lips parted in shock as his jaw hung slack.

"Eve –" the bodyguard protested. "I tried to stop him, but he –"

"No," Nezumi cut him off, "It's fine." His face was carefully devoid of emotion as he said, "Let him through."

The man reluctantly released Shion, who only cast him a faintly annoyed look before heading through the double doors.

The backstage was surprisingly understated – Shion had expected vanity mirrors and bright lights, like you see in Hollywood – but it consisted of only a narrow corridor with three small dressing rooms. Nezumi led him into the furthest one and shut the door behind him.

"Nezumi," Shion whispered after a moment, his back to the door and, consequently, Nezumi. "You're really here."

"… Yeah."

Shion turned, and the sight that greeted him almost knocked him clean over. Nezumi was leaning with his back to the door and such a deep intensity in his luminous silver eyes that it made Shion step forward blindly, his only thought focused on closing the gap between them.

He leaned forward, palms flat against the door on either side of the lanky body as he brushed his lips against Nezumi's. The kiss felt different with the lipstick than the previous ones – but Shion quickly decided he didn't care because he  _needed_  this and pressed himself against Nezumi as they separated, pinning him to the door. Nezumi's breath hitched and he leaned down to capture Shion's lips in another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate, and his hands found Shion's back as Shion caressed his jaw and bare collarbone.

"Nezumi," Shion whispered breathlessly as they broke apart. "I didn't get to – to tell you before you… before you, uh, left." He was trying his best to keep his thoughts coherent, despite Nezumi's slender hands gliding around his waist and over his chest, but it was a tremendously difficult task. "I know you always – you said I shouldn't use words, because I'm… s-so bad with them and I use them too easily but –" he paused to gulp in needed oxygen, "– I need to tell you that I  _need_  you, Nezumi. I  _need_  and  _want_  and  _love_  you and it was so… so difficult when you…"

"Shut up," Nezumi breathed against his neck, and Shion felt electricity shoot down his spine, leaving a pleasant tingle in its wake. "I know." He pressed swollen lips to Shion's skin, and Shion bit down a gasp. "I feel the same."

Violet eyes shot open. "You –" But he was cut off again as Nezumi kissed him hard with a deep, almost animalistic growl.

"I said shut up."

Shion smiled into the kiss, and felt Nezumi do the same, so matter how much he would deny it later. This time, Shion was happy to comply.


End file.
